High Seas Punks
High Seas Punks is the thirty-seventh episode of Power Rangers High Seas. It is also the second part of a two-part tribute to Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, which began with Ninjor's Return. Synopsis Donny and Allie go bad after a new Armada Commander named Wichituk fires darts into them. The Rangers and Ninjor have to come up with a way to save their friends, and get things back to normal. Meanwhile the absence of two Rangers has prompted Wichituk to turn the other four and Ninjor into punks. Plot After watching the Galleon crew for over a week, Ninjor decides to help Z.J. in his training with the pirates in the basics of being a Power Ranger team. With only Donny and Allie going through with it, Ninjor deems only them worthy of the Alien Rangers' grand power before sensing a strange presence. He and the others discover Armada Commander Wichituk as he summons two Imperial Guards to fight them before High Seas Red, Blue, and Yellow arrive. After firing darts into High Seas Green and Pink, Wichituk is forced to retreat after failing to hit High Seas Red. Soon after, while having lunch, Donny and Allie suddenly snap at the others and leave. Z.J. follows them as Ninjor follows in a huff after seeing Captain Marvelous and the others show no concern. Z.J. and Ninjor find many other people acting like punks before finding Donny and Allie, but dressed differently. They blow off their peers, and Donny threatens Bulk while Allie flirts with Spike, much to his disdain. Z.J. has Navi teleport himself, Ninjor, and the Rangers back to the Galleon. The two affected Rangers are sealed away from the other three. Z.J. explains what has happened to Donny and Allie, and that they need to find where the darts hit in order to free the two from their current behavior. However, Wichituk hits Earth once again, so the remaining Rangers go to deal with him. By that time, having Navi analyze Donny's High Seas Saber for Wichituk's mind-altering dart, High Seas Red and the others find the Commander's base and they attempt to destroy the crystal ball he is using to control people. However, Wichituk swallows the crystal ball to ensure that his spell over the humans continues. Contacted by Navi, the others arrive to their shipmates' aid against Wichituk as they use the Ninja Storm Keys to defeat some of the X-Borgs. After apologizing for underestimating them, Ninjor joins the High Seas Rangers as they use the Alien Ranger Keys to fight Wichituk and the X-Borgs while High Seas Silver assumes Gold Mode to defeat the Imperial Guards. After being hit by the Galleon Blaster, ensuring his spell is broken, Levira enlarges Wichituk as the Legendary and Q-Rex Megazords are formed to fight him. However, Wichituk overpowers them before the Alien Ranger Keys emerge as Ninjor tells them to use the team's greater power: which turns out to be himself. Ninjor battles Wichituk before the Legendary Superzord is formed to deliver the final blow. Later, Ninjor summons his cloud to take his leave until the High Seas Rangers need him once more. Knowing that they need the three grand powers in his possession, the Galleon crew know that they must fight Basco to achieve their goal to get the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes in High Seas Punks: **High Seas Red - Red Wind Ranger, Red Aquitar Ranger **High Seas Blue - Blue Wind Ranger (male version), Blue Aquitar Ranger **High Seas Yellow - Yellow Wind Ranger (female version), Yellow Aquitar Ranger (female version) **High Seas Green - Black Aquitar Ranger **High Seas Pink - White Aquitar Ranger **High Seas Silver - Gold Mode *Both of the Legendary Ranger Modes in this episode feature Ranger teams with a ninja-based motif. **Though the Alien Rangers had no connection to ninjas, their suits were ninja based. High_Seas_NS_3-Man_Team.jpg|Wind Rangers Gokai_-_Kakuranger.jpg|Alien Rangers w/ Ninjor Category:Power Rangers High Seas Notes *The title and plot of this episode is similar to Power Ranger Punks from season 1 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. *With this episode, all 30 of the Power Ranger teams have had their Grand Power unlocked. However, the High Seas Ranger won't obtain the last three (the ones stolen by Basco) until The Fated Battle. *This is the episode where the Gokaigers team up with a member from a past team, the first being the Hurricanegers who were coincidentally also ninjas. *Despite Ninjor's comment at the end of the episode that he would come to help whenever the High Seas Rangers call him, he does not reappear in the series until the finale. Category:Episode Category:Crossovers